Bodies apart...but souls together
by Rip CPU
Summary: Two years after the fall of the Dark Masters, Mimi prepares to leave for America as Matt realizes his feelings for the pink loving girl.


Bodies apart...but souls together

By: Rip CPU 

Legal Disclaimer & Stuff: Digimon, and all of its associated characters is not of my creation. I am in no way connected to the company that owns Digimon. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and should not be used for profit or commercial purpose.

You can take this story if you wish, but please E-mail me first, and also give me credit. 

Feel free to MiST or MST, in fact; e-mail me a copy of any MiST of MST you make of this fanfic. 

My E-mail is rip_cpu@digirealm.zzn.com

Okay, now lets get on with the story.

-----------------

This story takes place after season one of Digimon, after the first two movies, but before season 2 starts. 

Note: For those of you who don't know anything about season 2 of Digimon, or Digimon 02, go to the Digimon section of www.pojo.com and read about it. I make some references to season 2 in this story.

------------------

Yamato Ishida, aka. Matt, got out of his bed. He yawned, and stretched out his arms. Checking his calendar, he realized that today, he and the other digidestined were suppose to meet. It was kind of a "get together, see how everyone is doing" kinda thing. 

The children hadn't really keep in contact that much since they left the Digi-World. Still, Matt found himself thinking about a certain girl in pink more often than he cares to admit. He hadn't really found out why he thought about her so often, and he trys to, unsuccessfully, brush the images away every time they form in his head. 

He took a quick shower, and quickly picked something out of his closet. A pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt. 

After he got changed, he left his room, went over to the kitchen, and made himself a sandwich for breakfast. He looked at the time. It was 9:54. He knew his dad was working really late last night, so Matt tried to be as quiet as possible, so he won't wake him up. After finishing up his breakfast, he left his dad a note, and headed out. It was still fairly early, in fact, it was hours before he had to head over to Izzy's house, where the meeting was held. Matt had no objection to it being held at Izzy's place, but he could not remember how they had agreed on that. Still, it wasn't a big deal. _'Nothing to do, but just relax' _ he thought. 

Images of a certain girl in pink surfaced in his mind again. He didn't even bother to brush them away.

***

Matt and T.K. boarded the bus in a hurry. In the morning, Matt thought he had a lot of time, so he spent it just hanging out. However, he completely forgot that his mom asked him to go pick up T.K. He'd only realized a few minutes ago, and rushed as fast as he could to his mom's house, and picked up T.K. 

'I don't believe it!' he thought _'I forgot about T.K.! What was I thinking?' _

Matt looked around, to find that there was only one empty seat left. "T.K., you sit down," he said.

"But Matt, what about you?" asked his little brother,

Matt patted T.K. on his head, and said "It's okay, really. I'm fine. You sit down,"

T.K. did as he was told.

Meanwhile, Matt's mind began to wonder again. _'How could I have forgot about T.K? How did that happen? What was I thinking?' _ then, his memory replayed his thoughts at the time, _'Why was I so wrapped about with thoughts about her? I've been thinking about her more and more, lately. Could I... no, no. Forget about this. Concentrate on getting there on time. You can think about this later,'_

***

Matt and T.K. finally arrived at Izzy's place. T.K. knocked on the door rapidly in excitement. 

"Yeah, I'm coming, hold on" said a voice from the other side of the door.

Moments later, Izzy opened the door, "Hey Matt, hi T.K."

"Hi Izzy." replied Matt.

The three walked over to Izzy's living room, where the others were waiting. Tai was walking around the room, as if unable to keep still, Sora sat on the couch beside Kari, Joe sat on the floor, reading a medical textbook. At the sight of Matt, Tai walked over to him and said "Matt, you're late! You kept us waiting a long time!" Matt apologized, and was about to explain when a someone knocked on the door. "Looks like a certain someone is even later than you are," commented Tai. Izzy went over and let the person in. 

"Sorry everybody, I was shopping and I lost track of time." said the person who just entered. 

She wore a pair of sandal, a pink mini-skirt, a white T-shirt with pink flower borders, and had a pink ribbon tied in her hair. It was the person who Matt had been thinking about all this time. It was the girl that always stuck in Matt's mind. It was the girl named Mimi Tachikawa.

__

'Wow. She looks great' thought Matt_ . _Suddenly, he caught himself staring at her, and quickly turned away. 

Mimi sat down, and they group started just to chat. The whole purpose of this get together was just for some old friends to hang out, and find out what the others have been up to. Each person told the others what they've been up to since the last time they meet, how much they miss their Digimon, how they think the Digi-World might be now...etc. Matt, however, didn't pay any attention. He somehow, got more concentrated on Mimi. The children would be talking, but Matt would be just staring at Mimi, then he would catch himself, and turn away quickly, just to find that he is staring at her again are moments later. His eyes would just somehow find their way over to the direction she was in. 

It continued like this for a while, no one really noticed that he was staring at Mimi far too often. Then, after some time, Mimi got up and said, "Guys? Your attention please? I'd like to say something,"

Everyone turned to face Mimi, and she continued "Well, I've always been bugging my daddy about this, and last week, he finally agreed. I'm immigrating to America!"

A moment of silence passed as a mixture of surprise and excitement over take the room. Many of the children congratulate their friend, some asked about what it would be like in America, while others expressed the fact that they will miss her. Matt did not participate in doing any of those things. He felt his mouth go dry and his stomach churn at the prospect of Mimi leaving. He want to wish her luck, he want to say how he'll miss her, he want to say something...anything! But he couldn't. The grief in his heart was too great. The words just wouldn't come out of his mouths. His vocal cords would make the sounds, but his tongue refuses to form them into words. As the others continue to excitedly converse with Mimi, Matt got up and began to leave. Just as he was about to reach the door, Tai noticed him. 

"Hey Matt, where are you going?" he asked

"Getting some fresh air," replied Matt.

Matt left the room without saying another word. 

Sensing something was wrong, Tai asked "What up with him?" 

T.K. shruged and replied "He seemed fine this morning." 

***

Outside, Matt walked away from the building. Slowly at first, then moving faster. He went into a small jog, but he kept moving faster and faster, untill he broke into an all out sprint. He ran, having no idea to where he was head, he just ran. He ran untill he ran out of breath, and could not continue anymore. Matt grabbed a near by lamppost for support, and he tried to catch his breath. 

'Why am I acting this way?' wondered Matt _'How come the moment she told us that she is leaving, I felt stabbing pains in my heart. Why?' _

He punched the lamppost in frustration. He punched it repeatedly, again and again, each punch harder than the last. The lamppost was not even scratched, while his fists now scratched, bruised and hurting. It didn't matter. Matt welcomed the pain, preferring it to the emotional uncertainty and misery that thrashed his mind. _'Get a grip, Yamato Ishida, get a grip!'_

***

Matt made his way back to his home. He could not remember how he got back there. Did he walk? Did he run? Did he take a bus? He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts that he had no recollection. 

Matt unlocked the door, and walked inside. He walked, almost zombie like, back to his room. He threw his jacket onto his bed, and sat down by his desk. For a moment he just sat there, confused and uncertain about what to do, or even what to think. Then, he noticed the small, silver, dusted covered object that lied in the corner of his desk. He picked it up, and brushed the dust off. It was his harmonica. He stopped playing his harmonica ever since he started his band. However, playing the harmonica used to smooth him whenever he felt sad, angry or any other strong overflowing emotion. Maybe it would work now. He lifted the small instrument to his mouth, and began to play. 

It did not give him the desired effect.

As he played, his mind flashed with more images. Images of Mimi. Images of her silky, waist length hair, her sweet voice, her large brown eyes...

Matt abrupt stopped playing, and chucked his harmonica against the wall as hard as he could. 

__

'Well that didn't work.'

Suddenly, someone rapidly knocked on his room door. Matt went over and opened the door, to find T.K. standing there.

"T.K., what are you doing here?" Matt asked in surprise

"Well you never came back, so I got worried," replied his brother.

"How'd you get into the house?" questioned Matt,

T.K. pointed to the open door, "You didn't close the door," 

Matt cursed and said a word he should not have used in front of T.K., and walked over to lock the door. When he made his way back to his room, he found T.K. studying a fair sized dent in the wall. The dent that he made when he threw his harmonica against the wall. 

T.K. turned around, and asked "Matt? What's wrong?"

He sighed and said, "Nothing T.K., nothing."

T.K. raised a few more questions of concern, but Matt brushed them aside and assured T.K he was fine. 

After walking T.K. back to his mom's place, Matt returned to his room and sulked until he fell asleep.

***

Matt went through the next day in sorrow. After waking up, he would grab something to eat, and head out. There wasn't anywhere in particular that he went, he just wandered around the city, not really realizing where he was headed. He walked, he took trains, and he took buses, always with a blank expression of sadness. He was oblivious to all that happened around him, paying no attention to anything, yet he always snapped out of it, just for a moment, every time he saw a girl wearing pink. But he went back into his state of depression as soon as he saw that it was not Mimi. He felt sorrow and depression that rivaled with the ones that were described by Apocalyopmon during that final battle for the Digi-World. 

And so it like that it went. For a period of time which seemed like years, but is merely days, Matt wandered around, with his heart breaking, his mind thrashing and his soul nowhere to be found. He lived day after day after day like that, just wandering, paying no attention to where he went, speaking not a word, except some mumbling, and wandering back to his home when night falls. 

***

It continued like so for a while, Matt would live his life in misery, until one day, just as he was about head out, he heard a knock on the door. Matt dragged himself over, and opened the door, expecting to find some door to door salesmen or something. Instead, he found Tai, T.K. and Kari standing outside of his door.

"What do you want, Tai?" Matt demanded harshly,

"Woah! Calm down! Can we come in?" asked Tai,

Matt mumbled something, but he let them in anyways. The three entered, T.K. and Kari sat down on the couch, while Tai stood and watched Matt carefully.

"What do you want? Make it quick. I'm a busy guy," said Matt as he locked the door.

"Matt, we're just concerned," replied Tai,

"Concerned about what?" asked Matt,

"About you! I heard you've been acting strangely,"

Matt sighed, and leaned back against the wall, 

"T.K. told you this?" he asked,

Tai shook his head, "No, T.K. told Kari, and Kari told me,"

Matt sighed again, then replied "I'm fine. I'm just stressed out... about my band. I just can't think of a new song,"

Tai stared at Matt for a second, then asked "Are you sure that's it? I mean, you even missed Mimi's going away party last night,"

Matt's eyes opened wide with shock, 

"That was last night? When is she leaving?"

Tai replied "She should be on her way to the airport right now,"

Matt punched the wall in frustration. He punched it again, and again, while cursing everything and everyone. Tai pulled him back, and said

"Woah! Stop it before you tear the whole place down, calm down, it's alright"

Matt's throat constricted, and his eyes brimmed with moisture, but he quickly wiped it away, not wanting Tai to see. "It's not alright!" he shouted, 

Realization reached Tai. 

"This is about Mimi leaving, isn't it?" He asked.

Matt attempted to deny it, but Tai already found out the truth. 

"This...what.... NO! This is not about her," 

"You're lying Matt, I can tell. This is all about Mimi. That's why you suddenly left last time, that's why you're acting so strangely, that's why you had such a big reaction the moment I told you Mimi is leaving right now. Matt, you like Mimi, don't you?"

Matt just stared at Tai for a moment. From almost no information what so ever, Tai had managed to find out exactly what was going on, flat on the dot. 

"So what?" asked Matt, "So what if you're right? So what if I do like Mimi? So what if she is the only thing I can think about? So what if I feel a stabbing pain in my chest every time I think about her leaving? SO WHAT?"

Tai grabbed Matt forcefully by the collar, and pushed him against the wall. 

"Listen to yourself! Get a grip, will you? You care about Mimi, and you know it! Now that plane is going to leave very, very soon, and if you don't tell her how you feel before then, you are going to be sorry for the rest of your life," 

Matt removed himself from Tai's hold. He stared at him for a moment, and then tried to have come back, but he couldn't say anything. He knew that Tai was right. 

"What are you waiting for? Go! If you hurry, you can still make it to the airport in time! Go!"

Matt bolted out the door without looking back. He ran out to the street, and hopped on the bus going to the airport. 

Meanwhile, back in his house, Tai, T.K., and Kari still remained there. 

"Tai," began T.K., "That was so motivating, so touching, so...."

"So cliche!" finished Kari. 

Tai just shrugged, then asked, "Kari, do you have your digital camera with you?"

"Yeah, I never leave home without it. Why?" She replied,

"Just lend it to me for a sec," commanded Tai,

Kari gave Tai her camera. Tai took it, studied it for a moment, and ran out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Kari,

"I'll be back soon! Stay here!" Tai called out.

***

Matt finally arrived at the airport. It had taken him around twenty minutes. He quickly got off the bus, and searched fiercely for Mimi. However, the airport is a big place, and Matt didn't even know where to start looking.

__

'I should have asked which city Mimi was head for. I only know she is going to America, but there are so many flight leaving for America! God I hate myself. How can I find her now?'

Just then, he caught sight of something. He saw a girl, with long, brown, waist length hair, wearing a one piece pink dress. It was the girl he was searching for. It was Mimi Tachikawa. 

Without pause, Matt quickly ran over to her. 

"MIMI!" he called out.

"Huh?" said Mimi as she turned around, "Oh, hi Matt!"

Matt reached Mimi, and looked at her for a moment, then said,

"I wanted to see you before you left,"

"Thanks. That's sweet. You ran all this way just to say goodbye? Thanks Matt. You're a good friend," replied Mimi.

Matt paused for a second, uncertain, then he continued,

"I... want to say something other than good bye..."

"Really?" asked Mimi, "What is it?"

Matt felt his throat go dry at the thought of saying what he was about to say, but he continued nevertheless, 

"Like you said.... we're good friends....but,... I want us to be more than that...."

Mimi stared at him, "Matt? What are you saying?'

'Come on, Yamato Ishida! Say it! If you don't say it now, you'll never get to say it!' He thought.

Matt took a deep breath, and forced the words out of him. The words that he wanted to say for so long yet had been unable to.

"Mimi, I... I love you!" 

An akquard moment of silence passed between the two of them.

__

'Great. I've just made a fool of myself. Now I can't even be her friend anymore.'

To Matt's surprise, Mimi suddenly threw herself into Matt's arms, and embraced him in a passionate hug.

"Matt!" she said as she rested her head on his left shoulder, "You have no idea how long I've wait for you to say that,"

Matt was at a complete lost of words, so instead of replying, he enjoyed her closeness and her warmth. 

"Matt, I promise you, when I'm in America, I'll send you e-mails everyday, and I'll call you once a week," continued Mimi.

Matt then held Mimi back at arm length, so he could study her expression. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, and then he tilted her chin up slightly. He moved his head closer to hers, as she did the same. Their lips touched each other's, as they both of them wished for the kiss to last forever.

Unfortunately, the kiss was quickly interrupted by a certain individual.

"You go, sweethearts!!!"

Both Matt and Mimi broke off the kiss, and snapped their head towards to voice.

It was Tai, taking photos of the two of them with Kari's camera. They had no idea how long he had been standing there.

"No, please, don't stop because of me," Tai said with a laugh.

Matt felt his face go red with both embarrassment and anger.

He lunged for Tai, but Tai quickly dodge out of the way, and ran for the exit.

"See you around guys!" he called out as he ran away.

"Taichi Kamiya, I'm going to kill you!" shouted Matt, as he watched the other boy run off.

Matt turned back to Mimi, and the two of them kissed again. 

This time, nothing interrupted the kiss for a very, very long time.

***

------------------

That's all. Hope you liked it. Just so you know, in season 2, Mimi DOES go to America, Matt DOES start a band. I didn't make those parts up. Go to "http://www.pojo.com/digimon/reviews/cast/watn.shtml" to see for yourself.


End file.
